


Stripped at First Sight

by 100dabbo



Series: IGRPDC 2021 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Flirting, M/M, X-ray Vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo
Summary: Eames' X-ray vision usually poses inconvenience. Until the day it doesn't.
Relationships: Eames/Robert Fischer
Series: IGRPDC 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206569
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Inception Gen/Rare Pair Drabble Competition





	Stripped at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cattycat1310](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattycat1310/gifts).



> Week 1:-  
> Prompt: Distraction  
> Genre: Superpowers AU  
> Word Count: Up to and including 400 words

It was more of a blessing than a curse. It wasn’t like he could just turn it on and off at will, harness its convenience when he wanted to and then just as easily cease its function at all other times. No, it was 24/7, relentless, like an affliction or disorder that impaired his life, held him back, ruined every hour of his day.

Until it didn’t.

Until he met Robert Fischer.

At first sight, he was radiant; sparkling sapphire eyes that looked straight into Eames’ soul, dark chestnut locks that swept over his forehead, shining lips that would grin and laugh at every quick quip Eames would make.

It almost distracted from the fact that he could see right through his clothes.

Those snappy suits and crisp clean shirts, those skinny ties and strapping suspenders, the sock garters and luxury underwear.

“Tell me something about yourself, Eames,” He said to him, bright pearls grinning at him in captivated awe, “Something you’ve never told anyone else before.”

Eames’ eyes tracked him up and down again, the notable gaze of a voyeur. He smirked.

“Maybe after I get you out of those clothes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Comments and kudos are appreciated ♥ Check me out on [Tumblr](https://100dabbo.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
